Moments
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: Kaito is a scientist who successfully created an Artificial Intelligence. Shinichi is the AI who is still trying to learn about humanity despite all of his interactions with humans being with his creator only. Still, he begins to find himself feeling more human... Until he doesn't. ( Warnings for character death and kind of weird storytelling. Complete. )


Hellooo. Okay first, this is not a new chapter for any of my unfinished stories and for that I apologize. Can you believe that my file with all my notes and chapter outlines for _Help_ was deleted? Again? Because it was. For the third time. I'm really frustrated about that actually, but well what can you so I suppose. I'm trying to pick at my brain on what I had planned for it, but I can't promise you when a new chapter will be out.

So I decided to post this. It was half for an assignment for one of my classes, but it really just turned into a KaiShin story.

Though that brings me to the warnings -

 ** _Warning_** : Angst. Character death. But, before that you can get some small fluff. Also expect OOC a little because well, Shinichi isn't a law-abiding citizen here. I hope the characterization is true enough for you to see them as the roles I put them through though.

Oh also, this is posted on Kaito's birthday (Happy Birthday, Kaito!) but it really isn't for his birthday really. (too sad for that)

I don't think I have much else to say. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Moments**

 _sometimes it's the tiniest moments that lead to the biggest outcome_

* * *

═══════════╣ 0% ╠═══════════

[ Systems running ]

[ No problems detected ]

"Hello there. Can you understand me?"

[ Question received ]

[ Computing answer ]

"...Yes."

The person nodded, satisfied. "Your systems will react faster as you warm up. For now, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Kaito."

[ Updating database ]

[ Response prompted ]

"Hello."

"Your name is Shinichi."

[ Updating database ]

"Nice to meet you then. I am Shinichi."

The person named Kaito looked at the android for a moment before he shrugged. "I suppose your language and conversational skills will improve with experience."

═══════════╣ █ 2% ╠═══════════

"Hey Shinichi can you pass me the spatula there?"

[ Response prompted ]

[ Task received ]

Scanning the kitchen counter, the android passed the spatula to his creator.

"Thanks."

[ Response prompted ]

"You're welcome."

His creator gave him a grin and then turned back to whatever he was doing. ( his database quickly informed him it was called "cooking" )

"Do you want to try?"

[ Response prompted ]

"Me…?" He couldn't help but look at the mixture of ingredients doubtfully.

"Yeah! Come here, I'll show you what you have to do."

[ Response — ]

"…okay."

═══════════╣ █ 7% ╠═══════════

"Good morning!"

[ Systems booting ]

The AI groaned, sounding a bit like a thin metal sheet being shaken, as his ocular receptors powered on. His internal clock informed him it was currently seven in the morning.

"Hmm you aren't a morning person?"

The person – Kaito his database reminded him – was standing over him with a particular look. A quick scan labeled it as 'contemplative.'

"Well, alright. That's fine. It's a Saturday anyways, a lot of people sleep in. Go back to sleep."

He wondered what Kaito had come in for, but the appeal to return to sleep-mode was too tempting to pass.

[ Systems shutting down ]

═══════════╣ ██ 14% ╠═══════════

"You're getting pretty good at cooking. Do you enjoy it?" Kaito asked with a cheerful grin, curiously looking over the android's shoulder.

"Enjoy?"

[ _Verb_.  
1\. to experience with joy; take pleasure in  
2\. to have and use with satisfaction; have benefit of  
3\. to find or experience pleasure for (oneself) ]

"...Maybe."

"Hmm. I guess you would need more variety of experience to compare if you enjoy something or not."

"I suppose."

═══════════╣ ███ 21% ╠═══════════

"It's been five days since you first woke up."

"Five days, ten hours, twenty-seven minutes, and counting. Why?"

"You've grown a lot since then."

"Height wise I won't ever grow, but I assume you mean I developed."

"Don't get all wise on me. Grow is an adequate verb to use."

═══════════╣ ███ 28% ╠═══════════

"Kaito?"

Kaito seemed to startle at his name being called, whether because he thought Shinichi would be sleeping by now or because he was caught coming back to his own house late at night via window.

"Shinichi! Did I wake you? What's up?"

"I should be asking you that." Shinichi frowned as he activated his night vision. There were some strange blotches on Kaito's clothes but he focused on the other's face. And how drained it looked. "…It's already past three in the morning. Do you usually stay up so late? It's not good for you. The bags under your eyes have been getting worse recently."

"Ah, is that right? No worries I just had a late job tonight...Things got a bit messy."

The response was…off. Not only did it not make much sense — why would an independent scientist have an abrupt night call – but something else about the answer seemed unnatural, as was the way Kaito was holding himself. And his systems were picking up on something that unnerved him, but he couldn't be sure without all his sense functioning without interference so he turned on the light.

The sight surprised him.

"You're hurt?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"But – "

"You know, I think I'll take a shower and get some rest. You should too. Goodnight."

═══════════╣ ████ 35% ╠═══════════

"Outside?"

"Yeah. I'll take you somewhere, it'll be fun."

"Why?"

"Well, it's been a week and all that you've experienced was within this house. It'll be good for you…plus, it's an apology."

"Apology?"

"For last night."

═══════════╣ ████ 42% ╠═══════════

"Why did you create me?"

"Why?"

"In history books most people do things for money or fame. I gave you neither. So why?"

Kaito laughed, though there was a hint of sorrow. "There are still a lot of things you haven't understood completely yet. Things you can't learn unless you experience them yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, emotions for one. Motives are a tricky thing, and emotions are usually tangled with them."

"So you were looking for something besides money or fame?"

"Yes."

═══════════╣ █████ 49% ╠═══════════

"Good morning." His vision wasn't completely focused, but he learned that normally happened upon just waking.

Kaito laughed. "It's already one in the afternoon. You sure like to sleep, huh?"

"Yeah..." He suppose he really _does_ likes to stay in sleep mode a lot. That was something that hasn't changed. "Did _you_ sleep well?"

"Hmmm...Are you hungry?"

He recognized the conversation changer for what it was, but let it slide for now. He learned that his creator didn't like prying questions and it was easier to gather information by reading subtle shifts in body language.

He was not hungry (and never would be) but he realized early on that it made Kaito _happy_ to eat meals together. He didn't completely understand why, but perhaps it had to do with 'companionship'.

"Yeah, I'll eat."

═══════════╣ ██████ 56% ╠═══════════

"It's your birthday?" Shinichi knew that Kaito had to have one, but it still somehow came as a surprise to find it was today.

"Ah, yeah." Kaito stared a moment longer at a wrapped package that was sitting on the kitchen counter since the morning before placing the gift in a drawer and closing it.

"Don't you want to open it? Who's it from?"

Kaito waved at the air like he could swipe the entire conversation away. "I'll just open it later. Anyways, how's the coffee? It won't give you energy, but some people like to drink for the taste."

"It's good." And it surprisingly was, even though Shinichi never liked to consume anything before.

"Good."

Shinichi observed Kaito's face for a moment. He gradually got used to reading the 'emotions' based of expressions, but somehow he couldn't pinpoint this one. It in some ways seemed sad, but he was smiling in that way he always did when Shinichi joined him for meals.

Silence fell over them as Kaito joined Shinichi at the table with a cup of his own coffee.

"...Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

═══════════╣ ███████ 63% ╠═══════════

And Shinichi found himself on his knees, holding the broken form of his creator, only sparing just enough thought to the man in a lab coat pointing a gun at them to calculate how to effectively shield Kaito from direct line of fire.

The rest of his focus was on to _not_ tighten his desperate grip on Kaito despite how much he wanted to, because he knew rationally that if he did the pressure would snap Kaito's bones.

And more injuries was the last thing that Kaito needed right now.

His eyes jumped from one injury to the next as he calculated how fatal they were and what it would take to save Kaito's life.

The chances were not good.

"It's useless, one of the things you weren't designed to do was to save lives."

And Shinichi didn't want to look away from the dying man, but he couldn't help but snap his head up to glare at the speaker.

Because it was true. It was unbearably true. He wasn't designed to save people. He, with all his abilities and capabilities, was useless.

"Though," the man continued, "it doesn't seem like you have many functions at all, nothing useful at least. Your original design was much more practical for fighting."

He didn't want to listen to the man, the one who was responsible for all of this, but it was hard to disregard his words when he could hear them perfectly ( and he didn't want to lower his microphones because he wanted to — _needed to_ — regulate Kaito's breathing –– )

"You look confused." And Shinichi continuously tried to ignore the voice, but found himself processing the words anyways, "Didn't you know? You were originally designed by us." Shinichi didn't know who 'us' really was, but he could make out a logo on the man's lab coat – probably some sort of cooperation. And he _really_ didn't want to care, but he ended up processing all the information.

"But all your data was stolen before we could make you. And then this traitor decided to build you on his own, changing and altering many of the designs." The man threw a disgusted glance at Kaito which made Shinichi curl over more to block him from view.

"You were going to be a super weapon. We had many sponsors who were eager to get their hands on you. It took years to gather all the necessary data to get you to generate practical responses. But look how you turned out; a robot no more superior than a human. No, you are probably worse. Tell me, did this fool mess up your functions? Do you even really understand a word I am saying?"

Shinichi didn't say anything, he turned his attention back to Kaito, who's eyes were glossy and unfocused. He shook Kaito slightly, feeling both bad at the groan it prompted but also relieved that there was still a reaction.

"It's useless." the man sneered, still keeping his gun pointed at them. "You can't save him. You are no better than us; we'll shoot before you even take a step."

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel a moment of annoyance – if he didn't already figure that out he would have tried to escape long ago. Really, the threat was unnecessary – damaging to their respectability actually, but Shinichi continued with his silence. There was no use provoking anything, not with the situation already against them.

And plus, with every word spoken, Shinichi could practically see the man's ego inflate. With each second the grip on the gun loosened. Every instant Shinichi saw a greater chance of turning the tables.

He just hoped Kaito would last long enough for it.

═══════════╣ ███████ 72% ╠═══════════

And then it was over.

═══════════╣ ████████ 79% ╠═══════════

He didn't even bother to watch who or what he was stepping on as he made his way to his creator's side, falling to his knees beside Kaito.

With his less bloodied hand he closed the eyes that were staring at nothing as his other pressed against the open hole on the motionless chest that had long since stopped bleeding.

Soft cries, a series of hiccups and pained breaths, echoed through the lifeless room.

[ Speakers muted ]

═══════════╣ █████████ 86% ╠═══════════

[ Adjusting microphone. ]

"Sir, Ms. Danvers wants to have a word with you after your interview with Mr. Vogel. And then you have a meeting to discuss the new installment for the next project."

[ Adjusting lens. ]

[ Target found. Four additional figures spotted. ]

[ Angus Mercier. Age 42. Has a wife  
and two children, ages 8 and 3. Works  
most weekdays from 9am to midnight;  
rarely breaks from schedule. Was recently  
promoted within the HZ Cooperation and  
now is directly related to the ongoing  
research of AI productions. ]

[Calculating trajectory. ]

[ Target locked. ]

[ Ready to fire. ]

═══════════╣ █████████ 93% ╠═══════════

[ Task complete. ]

[ Computing next target information . . . ]

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Was it confusing? I hope not. Erk. It's kinda annoying how little fanfiction allows you to play with the text, but I'm just going to be grateful that my loading bars stayed.

Have a nice day! Thank you for reading!

 **Edit** : Okay, correction. The loading bars look horrendous i'm upset.

 **Another edit** : Kinda made it look a little better. Bah. Fanfiction doesn't like pretty things I guess.


End file.
